Briarwood
by WolframLover09
Summary: Sylvia Briarwood grew up with Ross, his cousins, and Elizabeth. Her father's family were all lawyers. She was born with money and never needed to think twice about spending it. Of course, with a friend like Ross Poldark, she had become more of a woman for the people. She would help Ross and his father whenever she could, but she had her own duties to attend to being a lawyer's kid.
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: Hello! I'm only letting you know that if you want, I have decided to have background music for each chapter in this story you can listen to. None of these are my songs, just some classical music to get my readers into the mood. For this chapter I used Beethoven – Piano Concerto No. 3 in C Minor, Op. 37: ll. Largo. _ watch?v=2romy9t85t4_ For the record I don't know much about music. This is just something extra to have. Thank you.)_

**Chapter One**

_**Sylvia Briarwood**_

_Sitting there with my hands upon my lap, my mother looked over to me with such sadness. In her hand she held a paper with a wax seal on it. It had been opened by her and judging by her expression, it wasn't good news. _

"_My dear daughter, I am so terribly sorry…" My mother spoke as she gently handed me the letter._

_It was from Charles Poldark. _

~ "Dear Mrs. Briarwood, ~

There is no way to say this easily and I am truly sorry for what pain this will cause.

I am writing this letter with great sorrow to inform your daughter that my nephew has passed on in the war. There was a terrible fight and he had fallen in battle. Nothing quiet upsets me more than to cause any of my great friends' stress, however I do know she and Ross had been very close.

With my brother passing away, I have had such hope that his only son would come back. Unfortunately, that did not happen. Please let Sylvia know she is still welcome to come over any time she wishes and so are you. I know Francis and Verity miss her much.

I know it must be hard with your husband away, so please take care.

Sincerely,

~ Charles Poldark" ~

_My heart broke that day. I never knew such feelings were there until it was too late. Now Ross will never know my love for him. Never._

* * *

Mother and I were invited over to Trenwith. I couldn't really guess anything else besides the celebration was for Francis and Elizabeth. He had been courting Elizabeth for some time now after Ross's death. It is not proper for me to judge anything, but I do have to say she moved on too fast from Ross. I wasn't even his, yet I still hurt.

I don't even remember how long it has been since I found out the death of Ross Poldark. Time itself seemed to vanish that day along with him. How long ago had he passed on before I even was told?

I snapped out of my thoughts when mother had lightly tapped my cheek to get my attention.

"Dear, we have arrived." She said.

As I got out of the carriage, I looked up at the sky. It was almost dusk out, so the sky was slowly turning into those beautiful colors.

Mother wrapped her arm around mine and guided me to the door. It wasn't long after that we were greeted with the doorman.

I smiled my proper and polite smile to him as we walked inside. Everyone had already been seated at the table when we arrived. The men all stood when we arrived. Things never change.

"There you two ladies are! We were thinkin' you weren't going to arrive." Charles boomed out loud.

"Dear you are looking as beautiful as ever." Francis said to me as he came over and kissed my hand.

Of course, I look beautiful. I'm wearing makeup that is supposed to make me look it. I'm wearing every accessory I can with my hair pinned back and draped down. I'm wearing a new dress that is light pink with light gold ribbons and dark pink flowers designed into the dress. White mesh surrounded my neck and chest. This dress had been fitted to my body so men can see what trophy of a woman I am.

"Thank you, Francis." I replied with a slight curtsy.

It had been a while since I celebrated anything, so I was a bit nervous. It was known to people that I had been sick mentally. I was diagnosed with some sort of melancholia. Of course, the doctors don't know what to do. Some want to bleed me and some wish to operate on me to see if there was something to easily fix since I am not a man, and this was a male sickness. Apparently, women don't have such thoughts of feelings.

Another doctor told me it was just grief and it would end sometime depending on if I let it. They know nothing. It was so hard to be happy. Most of my life I would have this sad feeling out of nowhere, but now I'm just constantly sad.

* * *

Francis was holding up a glass. "I would like to start the feast off by telling my closest friends and family that Elizabeth has agreed to marry me."

Everyone started to clap, and Elizabeth smiled shyly.

"A toast to the couple." Charles stood up with his glass. "May your days and nights together be cherished. To hoping I may get a grandson as well."

People laughed and I chuckled a bit. I had to behave or else I would have to hear it later from my mother.

The feast was in progress as we all heard someone knock at the entrance door.

I looked that way to see who showed up as Verity spoke.

"Was that the door?"

"Expecting someone, my dear?" Mrs. Chynoweth asked which caused Verity to blush.

"Don't encourage her! She's too valuable here to be thinking of gentlemen callers!" Charles exclaimed.

Mrs. Tabb, the housekeeper, comes into the great hall, looking pale and wide eyed. Before she was able to speak, a man in a red military uniform made his way around her.

An audible gasp escaped my throat and I dropped my fork on the table. There was astonishment in the room that greeted him. Francis and Verity were the first ones who stood from their chairs. Each made their way over to him.

"I hope I'm not intruding."

His voice.

"Oh, Ross!" Verity rushes to him first and hugged her cousin. "We'd given up all hope!"

"Stap me, boy, you survived!" Charles called out.

Francis was next to grasp him. They shook hands, both looking into one another's eyes.

"To see you again cousin- we'd quite despaired. Hadn't we, Elizabeth?"

"Yes…" Her voice was so gentle when she replied.

"Elizabeth! I had no idea you'd be here." Ross smiled with admiration.

I stood up from the table, eyes glazed over with tears. Finally, he came back like he promised. I made my way over to him and, with shaky hands reached out to him.

"Sylvia, you're here too? It's good to see you." Ross smiled warmly at me.

I hugged him tightly and I felt his arms wrap around me. It had been years since I've seen him and he smelled the same, acted the same, and looked the same. Only he had a scar on his face from the war.

I pulled away and wiped my tears. "You're horrible for making me cry." O joked to him.

Ross laughed and wiped a stray tear from my face. "I promise to make it up to you later."

"Do tell us, Ross, how we managed to lose the war?" Mrs. Chynoweth intervened in her snooty tone she always had.

Ross politely replied to her. "By choosing the wrong side, Ma'am."

"What will you do with yourself now, Nephew? You'll find Nampara's not fit as you left it."

"Damn me, boy!" Agatha called out. "If we hadn't thought you'd gone to join the Blest Above!"

Ross made his way over to Agatha and kissed her hand with affection. "Great Aunt, I'm glad to see you are still of the Blest Below."

"We had no word from you, so I-" Elizabeth had begun to speak but was interrupted by Verity.

"Sit here, Ross. You must be exhausted." She pulled out a chair for him and guided him to a seat at the other end from the table from Elizabeth and across from me.

"Elizabeth, fetch me my wrap." Mrs. Chynoweth spoke.

"Yes, Mama." She complied and walked out of the room.

"I seemed to have interrupted a party. Is it in honor of the peace of next war?" Ross asked as he got ready to take a bite of food.

I witnessed awkward exchanged at the table and I couldn't help but feel so sad for Ross on what he was about to hear.

"No…the occasion is-" Francis began to say.

"My boy is to be married." Charles said with enthusiasm.

"But that's tremendous! Who is to be-?"

"Elizabeth." Mrs. Chynoweth announced.

There was silence in the room before Ross spoke out with disbelief.

"Elizabeth?"

"My daughter." Mrs. Chynoweth beamed out.

Elizabeth came back with the wrap and knew what was just announced to Ross moments ago.

Ross looked to her with incomprehension.

Unable to stand it anymore, I reached over to Ross. "Ross…"

"Naturally we are delighted that our two ancient and distinguished families will be united." Mrs. Chynoweth spoke, looking over at me with slight disgust.

I moved my hand back to my lap, clenching a fist.

"Did my father suffer much?" Ross changed the subject.

"A pitiful end. Affairs in tatters and next to nothing for you to inherit." Charles replied.

"Not that he ever thought you'd be back to claim it." Agatha spoke up.

"It's a poor Cornwall you've returned to. Taxes sky high, wages in the gutter-" Charles said.

"Mine closures every other week." Francis added.

"Bad as you, Lad! Scarred for life and on its knees!"

"If you want my help at Nampara, you've only to ask." Francis spoke to Ross before Ross shot up to his feet.

"I can't stay. I only called to let you know I've returned. I must trouble you for a horse, Charles."

Charles nods.

"But first- a toast. To Elizabeth and Francis." He held up a glass and everyone followed suit. "May they find happiness together."

Ross walked out of the estate. I made sure to follow him, with my mother calling out for me.

"Ross!"

He turned back to me when he reached his horse.

"I…I can't let you be alone. I'm scared what you will do…"

He smiled a little bit and put a hand on my head. "I'm just going back home. Come over whenever you want, just not today. I'm afraid of what my place looks like and I wish for you to not see it. Besides-" He looks up, over my head. I turned to see my mother waiting at the door. "You have a party to get back to."

I look back at him. "You of all people know I don't want to be here."

"Well, we must do what we have to. We are no longer children." He got up on his horse and gallops away.

"No…we are not." I whisper to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

**Poldark Wedding**

I waited by the door to Ross's house. There was no answer. Not even one of his servants came to the door. That is, if he had any. I told mama that I would be in town shopping for a wedding gift to Elizabeth. I half lied. I did get one, but then came here. It had been days since I've seen Ross. Elizabeth's wedding is in a few days and I know he is tormented by it.

I'm not here to comfort him in a way people would think. A woman going a lone to a man's house. The sun was beginning to set. No. I'm here to see Ross. I was always good at reading his face when we were growing up together. I hope I still am.

"Sylvia?" I heard my name called and I turned to the voice.

Ross was walking back from wherever he came from. His coat was flung over his shoulder.

"Hello, Ross." I say with a gentle smile. "I know it's late, but I wanted to come see you. You hadn't returned a letter to me. I worried so I came here."

"I haven't received a letter from you. I'm sorry. I would have replied." He walked a little passed me to unlock his door. "How come you were outside?"

"No one answered the door and I don't know how to pick a lock." I say with a slight smirk.

"Oh no. There's one thing you can't do?" He gestured for me to come in.

"Are your fathers' servants not around anymore?"

"They are…and trust me, I am not happy with them. They had you wait outside."

We walked in the dinning area and saw Prudie sleeping with her head on the table. Jud was on the floor, passed out from drink.

"I guess I didn't knock loud enough." I say a little annoyed.

I saw Ross go towards the table and slam both hands down on the table hard. Ouch.

Both of them jumped up at the sound. Prudie was to her feet faster than Jud.

"I would have you both know that Sylvia had been waiting outside for someone to let her in. There are some things I will ignore but that isn't one of them. Ten lashings to the both of you."

"No!" I say and grab his arm. "It's fine. I wasn't waiting that long. Honest." I plead.

He stared at me for a good second before nodding. "Okay, but-" He looked to them now. "If it happens again, it'll be twenty."

They both nodded in agreement.

"Would ye like some refreshment?" Prudie asked.

"Yes, please." I say and walk over to the fireplace and have a seat.

Ross sat across from me and stared at the fire in silence. He was in deep thought and it was different to read him. There were changes that happened to him. The war must have done something to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask him.

"About what?" He replied, not looking away from the fire.

"Your father, the war, the mine, the house…the wedding…" I list out and he looked up at me.

"I appreciate your kindness, but it isn't necessary. Besides, the war is something you don't need to hear about. You're one of the few people I wish to separate those memories from. I don't want to tarnish your good spirit with that darkness."

"You don't have to talk about it, but I wish you would let me do something to comfort you. Let me help. You want a good meal? I'll make you one. You want a hug? I'm there. You need someone to speak your ears off? Yep. You need someone to listen? Here I am. I don't want things to change between us just because you were gone. You're still my Ross…and I am still your Sylvia."

"Sylvia…" He got down onto his knees in front of me and took my hands in his. "I promise you that I am okay. Over the years I have learned to be on my own. I know when I am at my limits."

I frown a bit. "Now you don't have to be alone."

"And I have you to thank for that. In the meantime, I am okay. If I need something, I will get ahold of you."

"You better, Poldark…"

* * *

Verity, Ross, and I were walking together to the Poldark family home. A carriage went by us and I noticed who was inside. George and Cary Warleggan. Possibly two of the cruelest humans on this planet.

George attended school with Ross. I remember growing up and playing with him, Francis, and Ross. He wasn't very open with us and didn't seem to like any of us. Being the older one of the group, George wasn't much of a leader. He was teased a lot. He deserved it at the time, but now I understand why he is such a piece of work.

George and is Uncle Cary are both bankers. Grandfather was a blacksmith in St. Day. Their goal is to pretty much own everyone while having a Warleggan Bank. He was always jealous of Ross's wealth and found Ross very irritating. Everyone knows that Ross doesn't care for his wealth. He knows it is necessary, but he doesn't live life around it.

Cary likes to fuel the hatred George has. According to rumors, George is disappointed that Ross wasn't dead. However, now that he is back, he plans on ruining Ross even more. That doesn't surprise me one bit. I won't let it happen.

"George has done well for himself." Ross spoke to us.

"As you'll discover, the Warleggan's are on the rise." Verity replied.

"A lot of families owe money to them. My family, fortunately, does not. We still bank with Pascoe and another bank in London." I say as I fix my eyes on George.

He was staring, more like glaring, at us. He's irritating to look at.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a proud day for the Poldark's." Charles Poldark announced to his guests.

Celebrating the wedding of Francis and Elizabeth wasn't really what I wanted to do today. My mother had me come. She insisted so that I could meet a man there. Of course, she wanted that.

Music started to play as the bride and groom walked into the center of the room to have their first dance as a married couple. She was stunning in her white dress. Her hair pinned back, showing her delicate face.

It made me a little bit envious of her, but that's just the wine speaking. I'm not much of a drinker, but I've allowed myself to indulge in a drink or two.

"I wish you could dance, Ross." Varity spoke.

"I thank an American musket for sparing me the ordeal."

"Perhaps I should have purchased her for you, Nephew." An older gentleman's voice spoke next to us.

"I broker my own business these days."

I glance over and spot George and Cary speaking to one another.

Cary began to speak as if no one would hear their conversation and if they did, he wouldn't care. "Well, she'll be wasted here. These Poldark's have nothing beyond the name. Mine on its knees and mortgaged to the hilt, Warleggan's Bank may send in the bailiffs as and when it chooses."

"This is elegant talk for a wedding, Uncle!" George interrupted.

"The talk of a profit is always elegant, George."

Ross stormed out before Cary could finish his sentence. I walked in front of the two men and glared up at them.

"People are not profits." I spat out to Cary. "You should head off to London where you could learn some manners as a gentleman. Of course, with a man of your age, I don't see there will be any change from you. Stuck in your ways." I walk off before he had a chance to speak back to me

* * *

I walked with my mother to a family room when the men started a cock fight. Sports don't interest me in the slightest. I smiled a little when I spotted Ross and Elizabeth speaking to each other in the room.

"We shall be neighbors and friends, Ross?" She asked with sadness and hopefulness in her eyes.

"If you say so." He forced a smile at her.

"Feeling neglected?" Francis spoke when he walked into the room. He held out a hand to her. "May I take my bride, Ross?"

"By all means." Ross said as he rose a glass of wine.

"Sylvia, I need to have a word with you about a suitable suitor." My mother said and took me to the fireplace.

We sat down in the chairs and I couldn't help but feel Ross's eyes on the back of my head.

"Mother, we spoke of this already. I don't want to be married. Not yet."

"You're growing old. You need to marry and have kids. I want grandchildren while I am alive." She paused for a moment. "I know you don't particularly like this man, but I and his Uncle have arranged for you two to sit down and have dinner together tonight."

"Who?" I ask and furrowed my brows.

"George Warleggan."

I sat there dumbfounded. I couldn't speak because I didn't know what to say first. There ws so much I wanted to scream out at her.

I heard a cup be put down and boots hitting against the wooden floors. Ross was out the room before I had time to collect my thoughts.

"Will you just have dinner with him? Try?"

"No. Mother, he is absolutely rude. I will not be a Warleggan."

"The Warleggans are not pleasant to be around, but they have money. Your father and I weren't blessed with a son or any other children. Our legacy is on you. Your father can't continue with these long rides back and forth from here and London. We need to have you married soon, or you will come to London with us and we will find you a man there." She stood up and glared at me. "I know you have feelings for Ross, but he is poor now. He has no income and will make a poor choice of a husband. When I married your father, I did not love him. Marriage isn't for love. It's a contract. It's time for you to stop dreaming and face reality." She picked up her dress a bit and walked away.

I stared at the fire when she left. I felt cold and numb.

Is it that obvious that my heart belongs to him? I don't want George. I want Ross to be my husband.

It was at that moment Ross walked in the room, searching for someone. Were our hearts connected? Could he sense my distress? No. That is foolish thinking of me. I can't help but feel this way though.

I love him.


End file.
